


Rematch

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [24]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby and Sylvester play video games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rematch

"How are you doing that?" Toby glanced over to Sylvester practically button-mashing his controller. Turning back to the TV screen quickly, his character already succumbing to a barrage of combo attacks. He barely had time to retaliate before the game's announcer bellowed "K.O!" Toby groaned, slinking back into the couch.

"Years of hand-eye coordination and memorization of game mechanics, my friend," Sylvester said proudly. "Do you want to go for another round?"

"You know it. One of these days I'll beat El Guapo at his own game." Sylvester's face tinged with pink and Toby smirked as the game restarted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a regular occurrence since the day they became friends. Toby's better at games that are based on quick time events and first person shooters while Sylvester is lord over RPGs and those games that depend on your moral choices. However, both of them are horrible at rhythm games.


End file.
